


Equali-Tea (and Coffee)

by yourekindof_weird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourekindof_weird/pseuds/yourekindof_weird
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been together for a while. The Avengers don’t know.Tony wanted to find an alien. Instead, he found an angel (or two).OrThe Avengers find out about Steve and Bucky, Tony Stark is in way over his head, Peter Parker is smarter than everyone thinks, and Natasha Romanov knows everything





	1. Secrets and Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve go on a date. Tony and Peter go on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back with a new story. I hope you like it! I don't have a beta so if there are any mistakes, they're mine, and it would be pretty awesome if you could point them out to me so I can fix them!

They had been dating for a while now, around seven months. Them getting together had been inevitable, really. It was Bucky who had said it first. Who had confessed his feelings to Steve first. He had been scared, of losing his friend, of being hated. Instead of punching him, like Bucky had expected to happen, Steve had kissed him. Thinking back on it, Bucky wondered how he had ever thought Steve, of all people, would hurt him.

They started dating in secret. They suspected that the other Avengers would be fine with it, but they were still worried. Who wouldn’t be? They didn’t go out for dates very often, opting to stay home, since if anyone spotted them, the next headline in every single newspaper would be “He Came Out of the Ice, Now He’s Coming Out of the Closet,” or something similar. 

There was, however, one place that they loved to go to. It was a little cafe in Brooklyn called “Equali-tea and Coffee.” It was a cafe equivalent of a gay bar, but of course, much calmer and more quaint. It always seemed to be raising money or running a campaign for LGBT, racial, or gender equality.

Steve and Bucky first went there at around three in the morning, four months ago. The cafe was open 24/7, but nobody was really there at 3am in the middle of December. They had stumbled upon the place by accident. The team had come home from a mission hours ago, and everybody had immediately gone to sleep. Steve had woken up at two in the morning, hungry. He’d gone to the kitchen in the tower, only to find his boyfriend, who was also looking for a snack. They’d decided they might as well go out, and after finding the empty cafe, it became an impromptu date. 

The only person that had been in the cafe at that time in the morning happened to be the owner, Gabriel. They had asked him to keep their secret, and luckily, he had agreed. They didn’t even have to threaten him! Gabriel also assured them that hardly anybody ever came to the cafe from about 3:30 to 4:00 on normal nights, er, mornings, anyway. He also assured them that the cafe was a family owned and run place, with one exception of a family friend, Kevin. The other two people who worked at the cafe were Gabriel’s sister Dyna and her wife, Charlie. Gabriel said he’d make the other three promise not to say anything if they were working when Bucky and Steve came to the cafe. 

“Want to go Equali-tea and Coffee tonight?” Steve asked. They were in Steve’s room, just getting out of their afternoon shower. “Sure,” Bucky said, drying his hair with his towel. “Should we meet there or go together?” Bucky asked. Steve pulled his shirt over his head and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss, “We can go together,” he said. 

They got into the elevator and took it up to the kitchen, where most of the other Avengers probably were, for dinner.. Bucky pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss before the elevator doors opened. The two walked into the kitchen, were Tony, Natasha, Clint and Wanda were eating dinner. “Where’s Bruce?” Steve asked as he served himself a plate of food. He knew that Thor was in Asgard at the moment, and Sam and Vision, much to Wanda’s worry, were on a minor mission. 

“Lab,” Tony responded around a mouthful of food, earning him a glare from Natasha. Through the rest of dinner, the Avengers discussed their previous mission. Clint also mentioned that he was going to visit his family in three days. Natasha asked, or rather, decided that she was coming with Clint too. 

“Oh, I’m taking Peter to do a small ‘mission’ tonight,” Tony said. The Avengers had found out Spider-Man’s secret identity a while ago. Ever since, they’d been letting him to small things with them. Peter’s aunt had of course found out about what her nephew had been doing as well, but she and Tony had made a deal that as long as Peter was keeping his grades in school good and Tony was teaching him, Peter could keep being Spider-Man.

The rest of the team had been a little concerned about the fact that Peter was only in high school, but after seeing first-hand what the teenager could do, and seeing how protective Tony was of him, they stopped being so wary. 

“Don’t let him get killed,” Was all Natasha said before getting up and walking away. Clint also excused himself to go to the shooting range for a little bit. 

“I agree, don’t let him get killed,” Bucky said. A few months ago, Bucky hardly ever said anything to anyone on the team, besides Steve, of course. Now, Steve was happy to see that Bucky was getting more used to interacting with the team. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not that big of a mission, really,” Tony assured.  
…  
Peter Parker never thought he would be in an LGBT cafe in his entire life. Okay, that’s a lie. He would have gone to someplace like this, or even a gay bar, to support his friend, Ned, if he ever needed to. He did not, however, expect to be in one this late at night, 11:00, while on an Avengers mission with Iron Man! Yet here he was on a Friday night, his suit on under his normal clothes, sitting across from Tony Stark in some random cafe. 

Tony had a disguise on, so nobody would know it was him, or he’d be attracting a lot of attention right now. He was wearing a hoodie, with the hood on and a pair of sunglasses. Not suspicious-looking at all, Peter thought. Peter had his back to the door, while Tony was facing it, as they had a table close to the door, meaning most of the cafe was behind them. That also made sure it was harder for anyone to recognize Tony, since he had his back to them. 

There was a young woman, in her twenties, probably, singing softly on a small stage in the back of the cafe. Behind the counter was a red-haired girl, who, when not serving customers, was staring longingly at the woman onstage. The woman on the stage was similarly staring at the redhead, and it was obvious that they were already together.  
Tony had briefly explained the mission. Basically, somebody who worked at the cafe was an alien of some sort. Tony didn’t know if the alien was dangerous or not, but he wanted to find out, just in case. He also said that he thought it was the brown haired girl, the one singing. 

At around midnight, the singing stopped. The woman on stage jumped down and gave the redhead behind the counter a quick kiss, before putting an apron on herself and going around clearing empty tables. Peter was on his fourth hot chocolate, since Tony wouldn’t let him drink coffee. Tony was fiddling around with something on his phone, and Peter was going over his notes, since he had a science test, which he already knew he would get an A on, on Monday. 

Tony was apparently waiting for all the other customers to leave, so they wouldn’t get hurt. Unfortunately, he didn’t know when that would happen, since the cafe was open 24/7. You would think he would have stalked the place a little more to know when they wouldn’t have many customers. 

It was around 3:25 when everyone had finally left. Tony had been asking Peter about school when the last person left the cafe. The redhead had retired to the kitchen in the back. Peter had heard her say something about going to clean it up a bit. Tony told Peter to stay put for now, and was about to get up to go speak with the singer behind the counter. However, he stopped moving and sat back into his chair rather quickly when the door to the cafe opened.

Tony’s eyes followed the people who had just walked in. I was staring at them rather weirdly, confusing Peter, who mouthed “what?” to the billionaire who sat across from him. Tony mouthed back “Oh. My. God.” which did not help Peter understand what was going on at all. 

Two people, the ones Tony had been staring at, walked past Peter and slid into a booth. Peter took the chance to see what Tony was gaping at. In the booth, holding hands, was none other than Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. 

Peter and Tony seemed to have the same idea, which was: leave. They got up, and just when they had gotten to the door, someone grabbed Peter’s arm. It was the singer, the woman that Tony thought was an alien. The woman quickly put a napkin into Peter’s hand and let go of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bucky and Steve kiss, before Tony was pulling him out the door.

In the car with Tony, who was sort of freaking out about the fact that they had just witnessed Captain America on a date with Bucky Barnes. Honestly, how had Tony not noticed? Peter hardly knew anything about the two men that they had left back in the cafe, but even he had seen the way they looked at each other!

As Happy drove the car back to Peter’s home, the teenager unfolded the napkin that the ‘alien’ had put into his hands. 

I’m an angel of the lord. Not an alien. Definitely not a threat. -Dyna

There was a little heart drawn next to her name.


	2. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve come out to most of the team, and it's mostly by accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this but there will probably only be one or two more chapters after this. I hope that the way I'm writing this isn't too confusing!

Steve and Bucky walked into the cafe, hand in hand. They were aware that there were two other people in there, but they hoped they wouldn’t be noticed. Luckily, just as they sat down, the two other people left.   
Steve leaned over the table and kissed Bucky, who smiled into the kiss. When the pulled apart, they were both smiling. It was nice to not hide. Which reminded Bucky…

“I’m ready,” he said. Steve raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. 

“To tell the team, I mean,” Bucky said. It was no secret that Steve was fine with telling the team at any time, but he had respected Bucky’s wish not to say anything. When they had gotten together, Bucky and the team were still getting used to each other, and Bucky just wasn’t ready to say anything.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked, surprised, but happy.

“Yes. I’m tired of sneaking around and not being able to kiss you and hold you wherever we are,” Bucky said, “I’m scared, but ready.” 

Steve smiled and kissed his boyfriend again. “When?” he asked when they pulled apart again. Bucky shrugged, “You can decide.”

Two ‘thunks’ pulled them out of their own little world. Dyna was standing above them, grinning. She had set coffees, which they had not ordered, down on the table. They had been coming to the cafe for so long that Dyna, Gabriel, Charlie, and Kevin all knew their orders. They’d all sort of become friends, too. It was nice having non-superhero friends sometimes.

“You two are adorable,” Dyna said, sitting down beside them. That in itself was strange, because she usually didn’t do that until closer to the end of their ‘dates’. They never really knew how she just seemed to know when their date was coming to an end, but they didn’t question it. Especially when they found out she wasn’t even human, but an angel, and her brother was the archangel Gabriel. 

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked, seriously. 

Dyna sighed, “I meant to text you so I could warn you,” she said apologetically, “but I got distracted by Charlie and, um, forgot.” 

“What is it, Dyna?” Steve asked, concerned. Had something horrible happened? Was something horrible going to happen? 

“Tony Stark was in here earlier, with Spid- Peter Parker,” Dyna said. Being an angel, and being Dyna, it wasn’t surprising that she knew Spider-Man’s real identity. Bucky’s eyes widened and Steve raised an eyebrow.

“He was looking for me. He thought I was an alien and wanted to make sure I’m not dangerous,” Dyna explained, “But, um…” she paused. Finally, she let out an exasperated sigh, “he was the one who was in here when you came in! He sa-”

“He saw us,” Bucky muttered, cutting off the angel.   
…  
It was four in the morning and Tony Stark was once again, in his lab. He wasn’t really doing anything. Just fiddling with random things and thinking. Thinking about the fact that Steve Rogers was most definitely on a date with James “Bucky” Barnes. Looking back, Tony realized that it probably wasn’t their first date, either. He remembers the glances, the subtle, extra contact, the random touches. Tony realizes that Steve and Bucky have definitely been together for a while, and they haven’t told anyone. 

Tony wonders if he should feel hurt that they didn’t trust him enough to tell him. He vaguely acknowledges that they haven’t told the rest of the team either, so his ego shouldn’t really feel too hurt. Honestly, though, he isn’t hurt. He understands. It’s one thing to be gay and in a relationship, it’s another thing to have grown up gay in a time when being gay was something so hated. So no, Tony does not feel hurt. 

When he and Peter had gotten into the car earlier, it had taken Peter several tries to get Tony to snap out of it. Eventually, he had managed to, and had shown Tony the note that ‘Dyna’ had given him. Tony decided that instead of focusing on Steve and Bucky, he needed to figure out what the hell Dyna had meant. So, he decided not to tell anybody about what he had seen, it wasn’t his secret to tell, and instead find out more about Dyna, and what she meant when she said she was an angel of the lord.   
…  
Steve woke up in the morning to somebody kissing his neck. He smiled, turning ever so slightly so his boyfriend’s lips met his own. “Morning,” Bucky said once their, rather heated, mind you, kiss had broken. 

“Morning,” Steve breathed. He felt warmth wash over him seeing Bucky’s smile. And, Bucky was finally ready to tell people about their relationship. Steve, of course, was perfectly fine with keeping it a secret. He would keep it a secret forever if it meant Bucky was happy. But, last night, Bucky had said he was ready. And then…

Steve said up in a quick, fluid but panicked motion, catching Bucky off guard and ultimately surprising him. “What? Steve? What is it? Are you okay?” Bucky said, concerned, despite almost falling off Steve’s bed. 

“Tony knows.”

“Oh. I forgot.”

“Peter, too.”

“Yeah.”

“What do we do?”

“Tony’s probably told the rest of the team already,” Bucky has a point, “it is Tony, after all.” 

“I guess we just… go up there and act normally then?” Steve asked, “I mean, normally as in how we act when we aren’t around them.” 

“Yeah, just, they would probably appreciate less kissing,” Bucky said, “And at least we don’t have to do it now!” Steve laughed, kissing his boyfriend, before getting out of bed.  
…  
Clint was having a fairly normal morning. A great morning, even. He was going to visit his family with Natasha in a few days. He and Nat were going to spar later today. His cereal was delicious. 

Tony was acting weird, but Clint figured he’d been up all night, so it sort of made sense. Hopefully, Tony hadn’t gotten Peter killed, or Nat would probably kill the billionaire. Speaking of, said billionaire had just poured orange juice into his own cereal. 

“What’s up with you?” Clint questioned. Tony looked at him, startled and confused. He seemed, paranoid. What had happened on the mission last night?

“What do you mean?” Tony said. Nat rolled her eyes from her place at the table, taking another bite of her toast. Tony picked up his bowl of cereal and brought it to the table. Bruce eyed the bowl in Tony’s hands warily.

“Dude. You poured juice in your cereal,” Clint pointed out. Tony looked down at his bowl, seemed to only vaguely realize what he’d done, shrugged, then poured it down the sink. What the hell was wrong with Tony?

“Good morning, everyone!” Steve said, sounding way too cheery for the morning. Even Clint wasn’t like that this morning! Tony was staring wide-eyed at the Captain, which added to Clint’s confusion. Nat just looked amused. Steve started to make himself some toast.

Bucky walked in a few seconds after Steve and said, “Hey, love,” before pulling a bowl down from the cupboard. Steve smiled and responded, “Hey,” then turned and KISSED Bucky. 

Clint choked on his cereal. What. The. Hell.

“You’re? You? What?” Not Clint’s best sentence, he’ll admit. He’ll forgive himself though, he was, after all, still choking and sputtering on his Cheerios.

Steve and Bucky’s heads both whipped around to face the table. “Wait! You didn’t know?” Steve asked. 

“Nope. But congratulations, anyway,” Bruce said, “And sorry I can’t stay, but I have someplace to be.” Bruce got up and left. Nat was still smirking and Clint was trying his hardest to compose himself.

“Why would you think we knew?” He finally asked. Bucky and Steve looked like deers in the headlights. Bucky quickly glanced to Steve for help. 

“Tony saw us last night,” Steve finally answered.

“Wait, you did see us last night, right?” Bucky asked, suddenly wondering if Dyna had been wrong.

Clint finally understood why Tony was acting so weird. 

Tony nodded, “Yeah.” He said. Tony was relieved that everybody knew now. He knew he had been acting weird this morning, mostly because he didn’t want to slip up and out the two of them when they clearly didn’t want to be outed. 

“He didn’t say anything, though,” Nat said, “Either way, I already knew.” She got up and left oo. Of course Nat would already know, Clint thought. 

“You didn’t say anything?” Steve asked Tony. 

“No. Not my secret to tell,” he said, also leaving, saying something about getting breakfast from a cafe and something about equality. Now it was just Clint, Bucky and Steve in the kitchen. Bucky and Steve seemed surprised with Tony’s answer.

“How long have you been together?” Clint asked. He’d secretly been rooting for them to get together for the past three months. He takes another bite of cereal, waiting for an answer.

“Seven months,” Bucky answered, going back to getting himself some cereal. Once again, Clint chokes on his cereal.


	3. Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter learn more about Dyna. Steve and Bucky make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm actually updating this! I know it's been a few days. I'm going to try and update at least once every three days, if not, at least once a week. I am in the middle of exams for school, so it might be a bit longer, but I'm trying to get into the habit of updating often. I hope you like the story so far!

Tony, after the horror of almost eating cereal with juice in it, decided to go out for breakfast. And, because he wanted answers, he thought he’d go to Equali-Tea and Coffee, even if it was all the way in Brooklyn. He knew Peter wanted answers too, and it is Saturday, so, with permission from May, Peter and Tony were now on their way back to the cafe. 

The cafe wasn’t that full. Only five other people there, two couples and someone who was waiting for their coffee. Two men were behind the counter. One of them gave the person waiting their coffee, and said person then rushed out of the cafe, probably in a hurry to get to work. Even though there weren’t many people here, Tony had still slipped on a hoodie and some sunglasses, just in case.

Tony walked up to the counter and ordered a muffin and a coffee. He had already had a coffee this morning, but really, was there such thing as too much coffee? He got Peter, who was sitting at the same table they’d been at last night, a muffin too.

He sat down across from Peter. “So, Cap and Bucky came out to everyone this morning,” he told the young teenager. 

“Finally,” Peter muttered. 

“You knew?”

“Well, yeah,” Peter answered, “Well, it was sort of a guess.”

“Huh,” was all Tony said. 

“So, what exactly are we going to do, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked once they had both finished eating.

“It’s Tony,” he said, “And we’re gonna see if we can talk to Dyna.” Peter looked somewhat confused, but also a little worried, and finally just shrugged, “Okay.”

Tony got up and walked back over to the counter, Peter following close behind. “Hi, how can I help you?” the man behind the counter asked. He had a nametag on, as had the woman, Charlie, had last night. The man, Gabriel, had a pair of little wings drawn on his nametag, though. They almost looked like… angel wings. 

“We were actually wondering if we could talk to someone named Dyna?” Tony said, taking his sunglasses off for the man to see. 

“Oh, yeah. She said you might look for her,” Gabriel said. That didn’t seem ominous. “Kevin!” Gabriel yelled. The other man who was behind the counter looked over. “Can you bring these two up?” Gabriel asked. Kevin nodded, taking off his apron.

“Follow me,” Kevin said. He lead them down a hall and up some stairs. There must be an apartment up here, Tony thought. “My name’s Kevin Tran, by the way. Although, you probably already knew that, since Gabriel said…” He trailed off, “Anyway, Dyna and Gabriel are brother and sister. They own the place, actually,” he said. 

They had stopped at one of three doors at the top of the stairs. One door, to the left, was completely blank, other than a small wooden name tag that said “Tran”. The door on the right was painted with a bunch of random colours, all splattered on, and had a few food themed stickers on it. The door in the middle, the one they’d stopped at had a bunch of Star Trek, Star Wars and Harry Potter posters on it. On the ground, in front of all three doors, were three welcome mats, all shaped like pentagrams, but with a few extra symbols. Weird.

“I don’t know if they’re awake,” Kevin said, “If they aren’t, just wait at their kitchen table. They’ll probably be up soon and I have to go back down to work.” Kevin pulled a keychain out of his back pocket. The charm on the chain looked like a little stack of books, and there were four keys attached. He unlocked the door with one of them and told them to go in before heading back downstairs. 

Tony surveyed the apartment. It was spacious, and much more modern-looking than the cafe below it. The walls were white in the entire apartment. Straight ahead from the door was the living room, with the kitchen and a bathroom off to the left. There was a door on the right that led to the bedroom. There were frames on the walls with wedding photos and other random but adorable moments. Also on the walls, rather than different art pieces, there were framed posters. Like the door, there were many Star Trek and Star Wars posters, as well as Harry Potter. There was also an Avengers poster, with a cut-out magazine photo of Bucky Barnes taped on. 

“Morning,” a voice said from the kitchen. The kitchen had dark marble counters, black cupboards, and a ton of fancy appliances. The voice belonged to the redhead that had been kissing Dyna the last time Tony and Peter had been to the cafe. The same redhead who was was kissing Dyna in the wedding photos on the walls. He could not, for the life of him, remember her name, though. She was sitting on the counter, nursing a mug of coffee.

“Morning,” Tony said. Peter waved awkwardly.

“Are you here for Dyna?” The woman asked. 

“Yes. We just want to ask her some questions,” Tony said. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do. He definitely hadn’t thought this whole thing through. Oh well. They were here now.

“Right. She’s just in the shower,” the redhead said, “Should be just a few minutes.” The woman set down her mug beside her before jumping off of the counter. “Come sit,” she said, motioning to the kitchen table and picking her mug back up again like if she didn’t it would run away. It was square and had four chairs, only two of which looked the same. “Can I get you anything?” the woman asked. 

“No thank you,” Tony responded. 

Peter and Tony sat down at the table, Peter across from the woman and Tony to her right. “My name’s Charlie, by the way,” the woman said. Now Tony remembered. “I’m Dyna’s wife,” she added.

Not four second later, the bedroom door opened and out stepped Dyna. She was wearing sweatpants, and unsurprisingly, a Star Wars T-shirt that had Han Solo on it and simply read ‘I know.’ It wouldn’t be that surprising if Charlie had one that said ‘I love you’ on it. 

“That’s my shirt,” Charlie said to her wife, amused. So Dyna was the one who had the Leia shirt.

“I know,” Dyna said, wiggling her eyebrows and not-so-subtly pointing at her shirt. Charlie sighed, clearly holding back a face palm. Dyna walked up to her, bending to peck her on the lips before continuing into the kitchen, beginning to make herself a coffee.

“I knew you’d be back,” Dyna said, not even turning around to look at Tony and Peter. “What I wrote was true, you know. I’m not an alien.”

“You said you were an angel,” Tony said, “What does that mean?”

“Exactly what it says,” Charlie answered.

Dyna turned around to face everyone, leaning back against the counter. Then, her eyes were… glowing! Peter let out a quiet, “woah,” and Charlie was smiling lovingly at her wife. Dyna stepped forward off the counter. On the wall and cupboards behind her was her shadow, but the shadow also had wings. 

Tony immediately began thinking of ways to get Peter out of the apartment if anything happened. He could actually feel the power radiating out of the woman before him. Dyna’s eyes stopped glowing, going back to the dark brown that they usually were, and the shadow of wings was gone.

“I’m an angel of the Lord,” Dyna said, “Well, a seraph, to be specific. I can do a little more than normal angels can.”

“Huh, God’s real,” Tony blurted. His eyes widened at what he said, and he hoped it wasn’t too offensive of a thing to say. Dyna just laughed.

“Yeah, he is,” Dyna said, turning back to finish making her coffee.

“Wait,” Peter said, “Your brother, Gabriel. Is he..?” 

“Yep. The archangel,” Dyna said proudly, “He’s even stronger than I am.” Now there was an archangel too? Tony was floundering. And, to top it off, the angels were running an LGBT (and other things) themed cafe. Wasn’t God supposed to like, hate gay people? Maybe the angels were doing this so they could identify who was gay and kill them. If so, Bucky and Steve could be in danger.

“You do realize I’m married to a woman, right?” Dyna cut off his thoughts. Oh, right. He’d forgotten. But, how did she know that Tony was thinking that?

“Shit! Sorry! Sometimes I do that by accident!” Dyna exclaimed, “I can read minds,” she added as an explanation. “And, anyway, I would never to anything to hurt Steve or Bucky,” she said. 

“You know them?” Peter asked. He seemed fascinated by the angel. 

“Yeah. We’re friends,” Dyna said.

“We’ve even gone on a few double dates,” Charlie added. Dyna was now sitting down at the table with them. 

“You what?”  
…  
Tony had dropped Peter back off at home before returning to the tower. Dyna and Charlie had told them all about the supernatural things that were out there, and how Charlie was a hunter, someone who killed any supernatural things that were causing trouble. They told him about these two brothers, who had saved the world more times than the Avengers had, and how the younger brother was dating Gabriel, and the older one was dating another one of Dyna’s other brothers, Catiel, or something. Cassiel? Castel? 

Apparently, Kevin and Charlie had been dead for a while, but Gabriel had brought them back so they could live a relatively normal life, and because Dyna had been crushing on Charlie for way too long from afar. Upon telling that story, Dyna had blushed and ducked her head. 

Eventually, Tony had decided that they were not a threat. In fact, he actually quite liked them. They introduced him to Gabriel and Kevin, as well. Gabriel sort of reminded Tony of a nicer version of Loki.  
…  
“It’s weird,” Bucky said that night. He and Steve were laying in bed together.

“What’s weird?” Steve asked, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. 

“We came from a time when we could have been arrested for being together, and now, when we told everybody about us, they didn’t really care,” Bucky told him, “They even congratulated us!” he said incredulously. 

“Yeah. It’s pretty great,” Steve said, smiling at the man in his arms. Steve propped himself up on his elbow so he was looking down at Bucky’s face. “I’ve been thinking,” Steve said. 

“Oh no,” Bucky said, trying, and failing, to keep a straight face. 

“Seriously,” Steve said, “I know that there are a lot of people who are still against, you know, same-sex relationships, but there are also tons of people who are perfectly okay with it. I think I want to come out,” he said, “publically.” Steve had been thinking about this for a while. He knew that there were people out there who were scared because of their sexuality. Maybe if there were two superheroes who were out as gay, it could make those people feel better.

“Okay, let’s do it,” Bucky said.

“Wait, really?” Steve said. He hadn’t expected such a quick answer. 

“Yeah. We can do a press thingy, or whatever it’s called,” Bucky said. Steve laughed, staring into his boyfriend’s eyes. He leaned down, kissing him slowly. He ended up on top of Bucky as their kiss heated up. 

“I love you,” Bucky breathed when they broke apart for air.

“Love you too,” Steve said, smiling as they kissed again. 

“By the way,” Steve said, lifting his head enough for his boyfriend to see, “It’s called a press conference.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll interrogate the cat" ~ Cat-iel  
> I apologize for my horrible jokes.


	4. Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Avengers meet the angels, Charlie is really good at helping people, and Dyna doesn't like homophobes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay. I'm so sorry for taking this long to update, especially after saying I would do it in three days. I had exams, though, so I guess I sort of have an excuse. Anyway, here is the final chapter of this story. I hope you like it and I hope it wraps up the story!

Natasha Romanov was not expecting there to be two people in the tower’s kitchen in the morning. One, a woman, was making eggs. The other, a man, was sitting on the counter, twirling a lollipop in his mouth. She had a gun with her, she hardly went anywhere without one, so she raised it, pointing it at the two people in the kitchen. Why hadn’t FRIDAY alerted anyone? 

“Who the hell are you?” she asked. She had to ask directly, instead of going into ‘stealthy spy mode’ since she didn’t know how dangerous these people were, if they were dangerous at all. The woman making eggs turned around. She saw the gun that was pointed at her, but didn’t react. The man with the lollipop jumped down from the counter and smiled, after taking the candy out of his mouth, of course.

“Nice to meet you!” He said. The woman rolled her eyes at him. Natasha trained her gun on him.

“I’m Gabriel,” the man said, “And this is my sister, Dyna,” he pointed to the other woman, who had gone back to making eggs, completely ignoring the gun.

“What are you doing here?” Natasha questioned. She was getting ready to knock them both out. They were acting rather strangely, and both completely disregarding the gun. 

“Oh, we’re here to support Steve and Bucky,” the woma-Dyna said matter-of-factly. These two know Steve and Bucky? This was getting more and more suspicious. Just then, however, Tony walked into the kitchen. He went right past her gun and took a plate of the scrambled eggs that Dyna had just set down on the counter. Natasha gaped.

“What are you two doing here?” Tony asked the two interlopers. Natasha was more confused than ever. Who were this people?

“Here to support Steve and Bucky,” Gabriel answered this time. He too had taken a plate of eggs, and proceeded to douse it in maple syrup. 

“How come?” Tony asked around a mouthful of egg. Natasha still had her gun up, but her arms were slowly falling, watching the strange interaction. 

“They didn’t tell you?” Dyna asked.

“They didn’t tell anyone, Dyna,” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes at her this time.

“Right, sorry,” Dyna said, “Sometimes I just… Anyway,” she offered a plate to Natasha, “Eggs?” Natasha put her gun away and accepted the plate. These two apparently knew Steve and Bucky, and they clearly knew Tony, so they probably weren’t going to kill anyone. ‘Probably’ being the key word.

Dyna got a text a few moments later, said, “They’re ready,” to Gabriel and promptly disappeared. Like, she literally disappeared. She was standing in front of the stove, and then she just, wasn’t. Tony and Gabriel seemed unphased, though, and soon enough, she was back, with two new people in tow, a redhead and an asian man who seemed much younger than the rest of his companions. 

The two new people, Natasha found out, were named Charlie and Kevin. They seemed nice, and different to Dyna and Gabriel. Dyna and Gabriel seemed, strange. Off somehow. It wasn’t until Gabriel got up and cleaned the kitchen with a wave of his hand that everything clicked.

“You’re angels, aren’t you?!” She exclaimed, standing up so quickly that her chair fell over. At that moment, Clint and Bruce also happened to walk into the kitchen, both from different doorways. 

“Yeah,” Gabriel said confused, “Didn’t we tell you?”  
… 

The room was huge, and filled with reporters. Bucky was tapping his foot against the ground nervously. He wasn’t in the room yet, nor was Steve, but they could hear the chatter from within. Pepper Potts had helped them set up the press conference. She was a brilliant woman. 

“Buck, it’ll be fine,” Steve said, “and if they don’t like it, well too bad! I’ll love you no matter what other people say” 

“They’re going to hate me,” Bucky said, “They already hate me!”

“Actually,” Charlie had appeared beside them out of nowhere. They were glad that their friends from the cafe were there to help them. They had been the only people who had known about their relationship for the longest time, and it meant a lot that they were there. And, because of Dyna, they were there in the morning to help them talk to the rest of the Avengers about what they were planning on doing. Dyna had somehow known what they were going to do. It was Dyna, after all, so it was almost unsurprising that she had known. 

“Not everyone hates you,” Charlie said, “People have fan accounts about you on Instagram, Twitter and Tumblr,” she explained. Bucky had no idea what she was talking about. Charlie seemed to realize that too, because she added, “On social media, I mean.” Bucky really wasn’t used to this time period.

“What do you mean, fan accounts?” Bucky asked. Charlie sighed and pulled out her phone.

“People make accounts that are basically all about being your fans,” she said, “they post pictures and have discussions and whatnot. Other people follow them because they’re also fans,” she showed him what was on her screen, which was opened to a photo on instagram, maybe, Bucky guessed. The photo was a picture of him smiling, edited with a flower crown and hearts over his head. 

“That’s adorable,” Steve said, making Bucky blush.

Charlie laughed, “Trust me, Cap, there are edits of you, too,” she smirked and showed them another photo. This one was of Steve in his Captain America suit. His mask wasn’t on, and there were white angel wings drawn onto the photo. Bucky let out a small chuckle.

“And lastly, there’s this,” Charlie said. She once again showed them a new photo. It was a drawing, a really well done and realistic one. In it, two men were kissing in front of an American flag. Those two men were a very well drawn Steve Rogers and James “Bucky” Barnes. Steve’s eyes widened and Bucky’s heart starting racing.

“They already know?” Steve asked, sounding rather frightened. Charlie laughed at their reactions.

“No, you dumbasses, they just ship you together,” she said, “You know, Stucky.”

“They ship us?” Bucky asked, “Do they want us to go on a boat or something?

Steve was speaking at the same time, “What on earth is Stucky?” 

Charlie sighed, shaking her head, “There are people who think you should be together and want you to be a couple,” she explained, “Some people even suspect, or at least hope, that you were together before the ice, before the war, even,” she told them, “And Stucky is your ship name. It’s just your names put together.”

Steve relaxed and Bucky let out a “huh”. Charlie smiled at them, “You guys will be fine, now get out there!” she started to leave so she could enter the room from a different door, one in the back, but she turned around, “Plus, Dyna will be onstage with you in case anything happens, and the Avengers are in the front row.”  
…

One of the few, okay, many things that Dyna truly disliked was homophobes. Especially rude ones. 

When Bucky and Steve came out from behind the door and walked onstage, the room quieted quickly. Dyna was at the podium. The two men behind her had asked her to help them out, so that’s exactly what she was going to do. 

“Hello, and welcome everyone,” she started, “The Avengers called this conference to make an announcement. Once it has been announced, Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes will answer your questions,” she said, “One and a time.”

Steve stepped up to the podium now, Bucky right beside him. “Hello,” Steve said into the microphone, “I’m just going to come out and say it, as there is no slow way to go about saying this,” he said after a long pause. 

“I’m bisexual and Bucky and I are in a relationship,” Steve said. Dyna had known that Steve wasn’t going to beat around the bush, but dear Dad, she had not expected him to be that blunt. Either way, the room erupted into chaos. She quickly stepped up to the podium and quieted everybody. 

Pepper, who had been standing on the ground off to the side selected a reporter to ask the first question. The man stood up and introduced himself. 

“Claudia Palmer, from Buzzfeed,” she said, “My question is, why did you decided to come out now?” 

Bucky decided to answer this one, “We’ve been together for a while now,” he said, “and we decided we were ready. We also hope that by doing this we can help other people who are part of the LGBTQ plus community,” it had been amazing when Bucky had learned all about the LGBT+ community, “and to let them know that it’s normal to be gay or bi or trans or anything else,” Steve smiled proudly at his boyfriend, which caused the amount of photos being taken to increase for that small moment. 

They answered a few more questions,  
“How long have you been together?”  
“Did the other Avengers already know?”  
“Did Agent Peggy Carter know of your feelings for each other?”

The questions were not that difficult, until a man named Logan Patterson asked a question, “Are you going to be retiring as Captain America?” he asked, “Since America cannot be represented by a gay man.” He sounded bitter and rude.

Steve looked taken aback and Bucky looked scared. The room was silent, only the soft clicks of cameras going off echoing around the room. 

“May I ask what you mean by that?” Steve said politely. The man scowled.

“I mean, America cannot be represented by a faggot,” Patterson said bitterly. There were a few gasps amongst the crowd of reporters but nobody said anything. Some reporters looked like they wanted to get up and say something, but ultimately, they opted to stay silent and let Steve and Bucky answer. 

Bucky was angry. How dare somebody call his Steve such a horrible name. Bucky new that some people still had the mindset as people did in the 40s, but he hadn’t quite expected this. 

Steve was shocked. Did people really think that because he wasn’t straight, he couldn’t be Captain America? 

“That is an incredibly rude thing to say,” Dyna’s voice filled the room. She wasn’t using a microphone, but everybody could still hear her clearly. “Steve Rogers will not stop being Captain America. Steve Rogers is the same man he was before, kind and noble, and the fact that he is in love with somebody should not affect how people see him. Steve Rogers can still be Captain America, he is still strong, he is still a hero, he just happens to like men.” She was yelling, not in a rude way, more in a ‘I’m trying to make a point’ way. 

Steve shot her a thankful look before speaking for himself. “She is correct, I will not retire from being Captain America. In addition, who somebody loves should not define who they are as a person. Yes, I love Bucky with all my heart, but that does not mean I cannot defend this country. Those two things are not related in the slightest. The only thing that will change is I will now be attending Pride parades and talking more about LGBT rights,” he said calmly, “And, I’m not gay, I’m bisexual, which is very different.”

“I will not stand for my country being overrun by faggots! You will burn in hell!” Patterson was ‘escorted’ out pretty quickly after that.  
…

Peter Parker sat at home on his computer, Ned beside him, and watched the live footage of the press conference. 

“I cannot believe that Captain America and The Winter Soldier are together! This is amazing!” Ned raved beside him, “This is the best thing that’s happened all year!”

Peter smiled as he watched Steve and Bucky walk off stage, hand in hand.  
…

“Wow, I can’t believe we just did that,” Bucky said. He and Steve were on their floor. It was their floor now. They had come in and immediately collapsed onto the couch.

“Yeah, that was…” Steve trailed off, smiling. 

“That was amazing!” A voice yelled from the doorway. Charlie and Dyna were standing there, smiling down at them. Charlie had been the one who yelled. “Great job, you guys did great,” she said.

“Thank you, Dyna, by the way,” Steve added, “For helping out with that reporter.”

“It was no problem. That guy was a douchebag,” the angel said, “Anyway, we’re heading back to the cafe. We closed it today but we need it ready for tomorrow.” Dyna and Charlie left after giving the two soldiers hugs. 

“I love you, you know that?” Steve said, curling up into his boyfriend. 

“I know, I love you too, Steve,” Bucky smiled, wrapping his arms around Steve. They were both drifting off, falling asleep together on the couch when a voice woke them up.

“By the way,” Dyna said from the doorway. She must have come back up, “You aren’t going to burn in hell,” the angel said, “I’m pretty sure God’s bisexual anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you noticed any grammar/spelling errors feel free to tell me. 
> 
> And a small note, for anybody who doesn't watch Supernatural, the whole 'God maybe being bi' thing is because God said this (small spoiler ahead): "I traveled a lot, you know. And uh, I dated! Yeah, I had some girlfriends. Had a few boyfriends." He said it in the Supernatural episode "Don't Call Me Shurley" s11e20.


End file.
